In the past, it has been difficult to use post-consumer recycled (PCR) polymeric flake directly in an injection molding process. High contaminant levels, both polymeric contaminants and contaminants that do not melt, present in the flake and the other attributes associated with post-consumer recycled polymeric flake associated with bulk density of the flake and moisture have made direct use of PCR polymeric flake in injection molding processes problematic. In order to use PCR polymeric flake material in large quantities (i.e., at high percentages as compared to virgin pellet) in an injection molding process, a dedicated and expensive melt filter system was required to remediate contamination concerns in the PCR flake. In order to address the bulk density and moisture attributes, specialized twin screw extrusion systems, often with vacuum venting systems, may be used in the injection molding process.
It would be desirable to develop a more efficient and cost-effective procedure of processing PCR flake for use directly in injection molding processes.